The Change
by DestinyHopeCyrus
Summary: This story is about what happens when Jake finds out Miley is Hannah Montana. Also watch for the sequal to this story The Change Continued
1. Chapter 1

Hannah Montana:

The Change

One day Miley was walking across the beach with Lilly and Oliver. Miley was thinking about something to say, but all of a sudden she remembered something.

"Oh my gosh!" Miley said. "Jake! I just remembered. He still doesn't know that I'm Hannah Montana. If I'm even going to get past talking to him…. I don't know what to do."

"You know, she does have a point. If you don't tell Jake that you're Hannah Montana and it gets back to someone, they could tell him and he'll be so mad at you that you didn't tell him that you'll never even get the chance to talk to him again," Lilly said.

"Alright. I'm having a little trouble following this, but I think I understand what I do and I totally agree with Lilly," Oliver said.

Miley, Lilly and Oliver were all right. There was just one problem. No one knew and no one was watching so they didn't even see the person hiding in the bushes listening. Once they heard that Miley was Hannah Montana they had to alert the news media and the press. The very next day everything changed.

Miley was just waking up. Some horrible screaming from her dad's room was floating out into the hallway and into Miley bedroom. She got up and walked across the hall and knocked on the door.

"Dad?" Miley whispered. "Jackson?"

All of a sudden Jackson popped out of the doorway and started screaming right in her face. She wasn't sure, but it seemed like he was crying. Crying in fear, scaredness, funniness, or anger.

"Why did you tell the world this," Jackson was saying after he got over crying and screaming. "Who did you tell that made this happen? I told you it was no good to tell people, but you're too good for that. Now will you listen to me?"

"Jackson, what are you talking about?" Miley said. "I didn't do anything. Why are you yelling?"

Just then Miley's dad walked into the room. "This is what he's talking about," he said holding up a magazine.

On the cover was a picture of Miley and Hannah Montana with a broken line between them. The headline said: Miley Stewart's Secret Revealed!! Miley Stewart IS Hannah Montana!!!

"Oh my gosh!" Miley screamed and picked up the magazine. "Is this really true? Where were these magazines sent??!!"

"Everywhere in the world except the North Pole and Santa Claus," Miley's dad said in anger.

Now everyone was very confused. _Who would have ratted on me being Hannah Montana. My dad would never tell anyone, I know that. Obviously it wasn't Jackson because he's crying. Lilly is honest, so it couldn't be her. Oliver brags a lot, but if he hasn't spilled the beans now, what made her think he would do it in the future? _Miley thought.

Miley had to tell Lilly and Oliver about this, but by now they might already know. She had to call them or meet them somewhere that they go at 12:30 pm. She knew exactly where that was. The Rico's Surf Shop. Miley would have to go there without her brother. He'd called in sick. Of course Rico didn't believe him, but the less he saw of Jackson, the happier he was. So he gave Jackson the day off, Jackson didn't even want to be seen near Miley. Now since the whole world knew her secret she'd have to go there in disguise. The only problem was she didn't have any disguise clothes, only the ratty jeans and kitty shirt her dad got her for her birthday.

"Wait a minute," said Miley. "No one would ever expect Hannah Montana to wear ratty jeans from an 8th birthday party and a kitty doily shirt. Dad, could I disguise myself in those, please? I just want to see my friends without being spotted."

"Do whatever you have to, bud. Just so long as it doesn't include me," her dad said.

Miley hurried to her normal girl closet and picked out her jeans and kitty shirt. She smiled like she had a wicked plan to do and quickly put them on. Once she was ready she walked into the living room.

"Ok Dad. I'm off to Rico's Surf Shop to meet up with Lilly and Oliver," Miley said.

"Good luck. But if you come back here with a complaint or story of "experience in which you'll never do again" tell your brother because I'm gonna be out telling the world that it's an honest mistake and…… Just please don't come to me, I'm so embarrassed. To think that I was ever Hannah Montana's father," said Miley's dad.

With a look of confusion Miley walked out the door and headed for Rico's Surf Shop. On her way she decided to tie her hair in a pony tail so it wouldn't look too much like Miley/Hannah Montana. Only her friends would recognize her now. Once she reached Rico's she found Lilly and Oliver by the start of the beach with their heads down and they were talking about something. Miley decided to hurry up because if she didn't pretty soon someone was going to pull her hair down and call out to everyone that she's Hannah Montana again!

Once Miley had made her way past Rico's, all she had to do was get to Lilly and Oliver. Quickly she ran across the beach hoping nobody would notice her presence. Finally she got to Lilly and Oliver.

"Hey, guys. Look, I'm really sorry about what happened and I know that I look like a show offy freak, but whatever it takes to get back to you, I'll take the risk," Miley said as if she felt rushed.

"We don't feel sorry for you, little miss Hannah Montana. We feel ashamed that someone would tell the magazines that _we_ were your best friends. Now unless we keep our heads down people keep shouting that we're your best friends and that we'll get an autograph for them," said Oliver.

"The magazine didn't say you were my best friends, did it?' asked Miley.

"Find out for yourself. It's page 59," said Lilly.

She handed Miley the magazine and she turned to page 59. Sure enough right there it said that Hannah Montana's best friends were Lilly Trescot and Oliver Oaken. _It even gave their last names. That's weird. No one who came from the press would know their last names. It must be someone we all know,_ thought Miley.

"Wait a minute, who was on the beach with us that day?" Miley asked.

"All I can remember is Amber, Ashley and Sarah," said Oliver.

"Same here. The only other person working here is Rico. But he's only like what; eight years old?" said Lilly.

"Want to come with me to my house? Maybe we can see who our top suspects are," said Miley.

All of a sudden there was a helicopter noise from far away. It said Oldglended Studios on it. Then Lilly and Oliver left for no reason whatsoever. Then there were footsteps that sounded like a teenager's. Jake Ryan came out on the beach right in front of Miley. He looked so angry that he seemed once he spoke he would explode.

"How do you explain this, Miley?" He screamed in her face holding up the magazine.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Hannah Montana? I never want to see your stupid face again!" Then Jake ran off into the distance crying as hard as he possibly could.

Miley was frozen in that spot. Then she started to feel guilty and bad at the same time. Once she regained her strength, she set off to her own house.

She was silent when she got home. He her father noticed something was wrong with her.

"What's wrong, bud? I know something's up," said her dad.

"Jake doesn't like me anymore Dad. He just thinks I'm an international pop star with no care for other people's feelings," said Miley.

"Did he take that stupid helicopter that says Oldglended Studios on it?" he asked.

"Wait, how did you know that?" asked Miley.

"He called the house after you had left and asked where you'd gone. I told him you were at the beach and I suppose it didn't go too well," he said.

"I'm going to his house right now and I'm going to try to explain everything to him and hope he understands," Miley said.

Confidently she left the house and walked to Jake's house. When she got there, Jake came to the door.

"Oh. It's you, Miley. What is it?" Jake asked.

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry for not telling you that I was Hannah Montana. I wanted to tell you when the time was right. I never wanted you to find out this way and I'm really, really sorry. Could I please have another chance?" said Miley.

Jake immediately hugged her very hard. Miley assumed that meant he forgave her and he wanted to be just friends again. Miley felt so good that she had her old friend back.

"I guess this means everything's going to change now, doesn't it?" asked Jake.

"I don't know, I just want whatever happens to be good news for the future," said Miley.

To Be Continued…. Watch for the sequel, "The Change Continued" Please send in reviews.


	2. What will Happen?

Hannah Montana:

What Will Happen? Chapter Two

We last left off with Miley and Jake hugging and talking about how everything was going to change.

After Jake talked to Miley and Miley talked to Jake Miley went her way home. There was a smile on her face that she just couldn't get rid of. Although, she liked it on there. The next time she went home Lilly and Oliver were there with pictures of their enemies and former friends. Not including Sarah.

"Alright, so that leaves it down to Amber and Ashley," said Lilly.

Normally this would be true, but Amber and Ashley didn't even know how to spell Lilly and Oliver's last names. It couldn't be them, it just wasn't possible.

"We've forgotten one thing. Amber and Ashley don't have the attention span of a tree stump when it comes to what we're saying or doing. Why would they be spying?" Miley told them.

"Well, it's the only thing that we've got. Otherwise we have no clue who could've done it," said Oliver.

_Oliver's right about this. Then again, couldn't it have been someone we don't know? If we check the bush that was shaking behind us on that day maybe we'd find something that the criminal dropped on his or her way out._

"Did we ever think it could've been someone we didn't know?" Miley asked. "Maybe that bush behind us wasn't shaking because of the wind. Maybe someone behind the bush dropped something once they left. It's definitely possible. We should at least check behind the bush."

"You know Miley," said Lilly. "I did feel as if something peculiar was with us. Oliver, are you coming?"

"Fine. But if anything happens that I don't like I'm heading for the hills," he said.

Once they reached the beach, they went over to the bushes. They found a black and red notebook that said Daredevil on the front in cursive. Miley reached down, picked it up and flipped it open. Inside read:

Today I found out who Hannah Montana really is! It's Miley Stewart. She's a really nice girl, but I think it'll take a while for me to get used to this. There's one thing for sure. I can never tell her that I made this discovery. Even the next time I watch her on the Music Awards. I've got a close eye on Miley Stewart from now on. I'd better tell the press about this while I still can.

Then it trailed off. No one knew who had written the note for a couple of minutes, because they were all still thinking.

"Hey, I've got an idea," said Lilly. "Maybe we can check the back for more clues, or maybe the even wrote their name on the inside."

"Alright. Here it goes," said Miley as she flipped to the back. "Oh no! Ummmm, don't bother reading the back, its fine, we just have to go home now, right Lilly?"

"Let us see it!" said Oliver. "We're your best friends. We'll try to help you out. No matter who it is."

Understanding this, Miley nodded and flipped back through the pages. On the back in practically chicken scratch were the words: Personal property of celebrity Jake Ryan. Whoever even comes close to this WILL be punished!!!!!!!!!

Lilly and Oliver stared in shock. Then they figured he must have known about Miley for a while. Although now Jake probably forgot all about the stupid notebook. That's when they looked up and realized Miley was crying.

"It's gonna be ok," said Oliver. "It could be Jakes evil twin or another guy named Jake Ryan. You do not know how many Jake Ryan's I've heard of."

"That's the point. You have met no other Jake Ryan's," said Lilly.

"You guys, I'll be fine, seriously," said Miley through sniffles. "It's nothing. All I have to do is return this to Jake and walk away. Now I'm going to his house. See ya later." Then she slowly went out of the bush and up the beach.

She finally reached Jake's house and rang the doorbell. It took a while for someone to answer because Jake is the only one who lives in the house. Usually he spends his time upstairs waiting for someone to come and ask him to hang out so he won't be spotted out alone. For being a celebrity, that would be a pretty huge discovery.

When Jake finally answered the door, he saw Miley crying and thought someone had done something to her.

"Miley, what's wrong? Did someone hurt you in any way at all? If they did they're gonna pay really bad. Does that make you feel better?" said Jake.

"No, it won't make me feel better. You're the one who hurt my feelings. Just take this and I'll be off," said Miley, handing him the notebook.

"Where did you find this?" Jake asked.

"The bushes," said Miley bawling right now. "You were the one who told the press about Hannah Montana and I. How _could_ you?" Then she ran away, screaming and crying all the way back to her house.

By then her father was reading a magazine saying, "Same old… boring…have too many of 'em how it is… Hi bud, is there somethin' you wanna talk about?"

"Daddy it's horrible. Jake's notebook was left on the beach. He was the one that told the press. I thought I could trust him but I guess I was wrong," said Miley.

"That seems like a bad situation your in, but you'll be able to fix it. I really believe in you.

"How am I gonna fix it?" asked Miley.

"I've got a little plan up my sleeve," said her dad.

To Be Continued…


End file.
